Test or measurement instruments or other equipment can be stored in rack cabinets for convenience and utility. Many rack cabinets are built according to a 19 inch width standard that developed in the telecommunications industry. Back panels of these rack cabinets can provide access to instrument wiring for setting up different test scenarios, including connections to other devices, such as probes, power, and devices under testing (DUTs), for example.
Conventional instrumentation systems utilize many wires, cables, leads, and/or cords. With so many cables and excess lengths connecting to other devices, pulling at any point along the cable may travel back to the instruments and cause damage. Moreover, expensive equipment may be unmounted or even overturned, imparting further damage to other instruments and devices in the environs.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other deficiencies in conventional systems.